


Book Commentary: The Physick Book of Deliverance Dane

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [24]
Category: The Physick Book of Deliverance Dane
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Physick Book of Deliverance Dane

  * OK, so, this is going to be switching back and forth between POVs and time periods? And we’re starting off in the late 1600s.
  * In these bits in the past, I’m probably going to have some trouble understanding their older English when they talk.
  * So, this Peter guy has a sick daughter called Martha, and nothing’s helping her get better. Also, apparently Peter’s a widower.
  * How much of a problem are Peter’s questions of faith going to be?
  * I’m assuming it’s actually Deliverance who just got dropped off by Jonas Oliver to take care of Martha?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
